The Cell Sciences Imaging Facility (CSIF) provides access to and training in high resolution, state-of-theart imaging technologies. These technologies are essential, basic tools for studying the molecular, subcellular and cellular mechanisms of cancer. The CSIF provides both fluorescence and electron microscopy services. The Facility has three advanced imaging systems that provide confocal, deconvolution, and 2- photon fluorescent light microscopy technologies. For electron microscopy, the Facility has a full service laboratory that offers sample preparation and training for both transmission and scanning electron microscopy technologies. Additional equipment includes all the necessary ancillary equipment for sample preparation and advanced software resources for 3D, 4D interactive, volume imaging of data sets as well as advanced deconvolution software packages. Members of six Research Programs of the Cancer Center currently use the CSIF resources. Future goals of the CSIF are the purchase of a FEG SEM for high-resolution study of cell and tissue topology and a spinning disk confocal for high speed, live cell imaging. The CSIF continues to actively develop its cryo- and immuno-EM technologies and is helping to develop correlative methods for light and electron microscopy. Current and future services are essential to the study and understanding of the molecular and structural basis of cancer.